


The Princess and Her Warrior

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Making Love, Moonlight, Sleeping Warrior, The Enchanted Forest, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Aurora goes to check on an injured Mulan and decides to confess her love for the warrior.





	The Princess and Her Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this has been a story I've been sitting on for a while now, but now it's ready. This is a ship that needs to make a resurgence.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**The Princess and her Warrior**

Aurora was now the sole ruler of her kingdom, after not being able to save Phillip two years ago she took it upon herself to rule in his honor, and by her side was her most trusted friend and bodyguard Mulan. Mulan has always entranced Aurora, the confidence she showed when they walked around the city, the grace with how she wields her sword when she trains, and the will to give her life if it meant saving Aurora’s.

Aurora almost lost her today when someone made an attempt on her life when they were visiting the market. Mulan protected her but was injured and Aurora blamed herself.

Aurora knocked on the door to Mulan’s room and let herself in. She saw Mulan re-dressing her wounds. The Princess went to help her Warrior, when the wounds were re-dressed, Aurora kissed the bandage on Mulan’s shoulder and continued kissing up to her neck.

“You got that protecting me,” Aurora said.

“It won’t be the last,” Mulan replied softly, turning to see the tears welling up in Aurora’s eyes.

“I can’t lose you,” the tears came down her cheeks.

“You won’t,” Mulan said reassuringly to her Princess.

Their lips closed in on each other, “I love you,” Aurora said as their lips collided in a soft passionate kiss. When they separated they looked at each other, Aurora breathed heavily as Mulan cupped her cheek. Mulan then unhooked the clasp of Aurora’s night dress revealing her naked body underneath. Mulan then hoisted her Princess up as she wrapped her arms around her Warrior’s neck and her legs around her waist, kissing her shoulder.

Mulan carried Aurora to the bed and lay her down gently, kissing her as she did, when she came up for air Mulan said, “I love you too.” Aurora smiled and leaned up to kiss her Warrior again. Mulan stripped herself of what clothing she had on and joined Aurora on the bed.

Mulan did things to Aurora’s body that made her feel like she was floating in the air. “My love, it’s okay, cum for me,” Mulan said.

Aurora came, and Mulan held her through her post-orgasmic high and went to sleep in each other’s arms. When Aurora opened her eyes, she saw her Warrior and love smiling down at her. The two kissed and held each other tightly.

The moon shined through the stained-glass window, when Aurora woke up it was in the arms of her warrior. Mulan looked so peaceful when she slept, god did Aurora love this woman. When they were unable to bring Phillip back Mulan was there for her, she was a shoulder to cry on and over time it became more hence the events of the night. After the assassination attempt, Aurora realized that her love for Mulan was absolute and nothing would change that.

Mulan opened her eyes to see Aurora standing on the balcony, her naked body covered by a blanket. She herself got up and put on a robe before walking up and wrapping her arms around her princess from behind. “Look at the moon,” Aurora instructed.

Mulan looked at the moon and saw its light glow with a pink, blue and purple hue on them. “Legend has it that the moon would glow these colors when two lovers consummate their love for each other, and the moonlight shines upon them their destined to be together forever,” Aurora said as she kissed the top of Mulan’s hand.

Then the moonlight shined upon them and Mulan smiled. “I love you my Princess.”

“And I love you my Warrior.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, as always let me know your thoughts in the comments, as well as subscribe to my account so you can keep up to date on postings.


End file.
